History of Civilization Wars
Basic Information & Description This very page has been created for the convenience of newer players wishing to learn the history of the server (instead of constantly searching the Wikia for chronological info. It is extremely important that any additions to this page are impartial (unbiased), accurate, brief, and clear to understand. 2013 - First Era April * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/United-Jungles United Jungles] is established. June * Official establishment and opening of the server. * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/ZeR0Legend ZeR0Legend] joins the server. * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/BANANApeel65 BANANApeel65] joins the server. * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Vekta Vekta] is established. July - August - September - October - November - December - 2014 - Second Era 2014 marks the decline of major nations and the rise of smaller ones, as well as the beginnings of more organized politics and trade. January - February - March * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/War_of_Runa War of Runa] - one of the largest and deadliest wars in server history. * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Shwon_(Nation)#Donzula Shwon] is formed. April - May * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Leadric Leadric] is established. * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wither_Incident The Wither Incident] June * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/AppleGeek01 AppleGeek01] joins the server, but goes inactive soon after. * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Vekta Vekta] invades & conquers the nation of Askama. * Vekta is annexed into RussiaUnited. July * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Siege_of_Avanon Siege of Avanon] - renowned battle between small, yet very populous nations, such as Shwon. * Vekta merges and becomes RussiaUnited, now led by RussianFlames248. * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/G_%22Order_66%22 G "Order 66"] - infamous annexation of Leadric. August * Start of the Illuzional War - extremely long war between the [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Iiluzionist_Militia Iiluzionist Militia] and others. * Vekta secedes from RussiaUnited, and joins Government. September - October * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Alettic Soccerwarrior27 (Alettic)] joins the server. * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Glorious_Anglean_Republic The Glorious Anglean Republic] ([http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Gaffy00%27s_Militia Gaffy00's Militia]) is created & the Gaffy War begins. November * Vekta City leaves Government, reforming the nation of [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Vekta_(New) (New) Vekta.] * Creation of [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Republica Republica.] December * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/War_of_NSGWP War of NSGWP] 2015 - Third Era 2015 indicated the rise of sophisticated politics, economics, architecture, and even culture. With a fresh wave of new players (and the return of old ones), well-regulated cities and detail gained a more influential position in the player life. However, the desire for more led to wars on an immense scale, most notably that of the long Gallian War. January * Establishment of [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Resdayn Resdayn] * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Gondolin Gondolin] is established. * Creation of [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Fort_Sting_(Outpost) Fort Sting] * Formation of [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Oasis Oasis] * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Ashtonx777 Ashtonx777] joins the server, creating Dragonborn. * Dragonborn is laid waste to by the [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Templars_(Nation) Templars], giving way to the formation of [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Gallia Gallia.] * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Siege_of_Venice Siege of Venice] * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Defense_of_Almore The Defense of Almore] February * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Burning_of_Adelaide Burning of Adelaide] * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_Bank_of_R.I. Battle of the Bank of R.I.] * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/War_of_Gallia War of Gallia] - perhaps the largest and bloodiest war in server history. * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Valentines_Day_Monuments Valentine's Day Monuments] are built in Kadavo, Imperia. * Resdayn is pillaged and abandoned * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Chesapeake,_Byzantium Chesapeake], Byzantium is created. March - April * After joining Government again, Vekta City secedes and reestablishes [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Vekta_(New) Vekta] for the third time. * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Falkner,_Florence Falkner, Florence] is established. May * The short-lived city of [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Nightfort Nightfort] is established. * Alettic is unbanned, and the [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Legion War of Legion] begins. June - July - August - September * Establishment of [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Xythe Xythe]. October - November x December x 2016 - Fourth Era x =